chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Cassidy
Michael Cassidy is an evolved human with special gifts which all involve sound. He spends most of his time training and learning to use his abilities in the right situations and to his advantage. Michael now works for the New Company as an agent. He tends to focus more in the department of categorising abilities, locating evolved humans, helping them, training them and co-operating with evolved humans who have recently discovered their abilities or have misused them. History 'W8' Originally Michael lived in Northern Ireland with his family. However, his mother died when he was young, and after this he moved to America with his aunt. Michael never knew who is father was and was never told his identity, as the family believed him to be dead. Michael lived in North Dakota until he was twelve, and then discovered his abilities one by one after he turned fifteen. He began experimenting with his abilities, learning how to use them and realising the affects they had on him. On Michael's seventeenth birthday he discovered his last ability, which enabled him to cause objects to explode with sound waves. He accidentally used this on his aunt's car. He saw the sound waves travel within the car and caused it to combust by squinting his eyes. Since then Michael never truly trusted in his abilities so he left home in case he hurt one of his family members with it. Michael stayed within the state for a few years, learning to adapt to his abilities and began to wear earmuffs to block out the other sounds he can hear. At the age of twenty, Michael was living in Texas when he was discovered by the company. He managed to fight them off using his abilities, as he thought they would kill him. During this battle, Michael was fighting against Elle Bishop and Noah Bennet. Elle was shocked to see that Michael too could use one of his abilities to produce electricity during the attack, which distracted her leading to Michael's escape. When Michael escaped he began to hide from the company and later the government who were pursuing people with abilities. Michael has now joined the New Company, where he works helping people with abilities, training them, giving them advice and also locating evolved humans. When on a few missions Michael has experienced nosebleeds after using his ability too much, which is familiar for evolved humans who use their ability to their limits or try resisting against the abilities of others. This first happened to Michael when trying to use his ability to break open a large vault door. Recently Michael went to find out who his father was, but after doing initial research he found nothing. However, whilst at work, he began looking at files which the company had. He found past documents from Primatech which contained a file about his mother, who too was an evolved human and had the ability of sound absorption. He continued to read on and discovered that his biological father was a Mr. A Munroe. Being curious, Michael went on to try and find out information about this person, but was caught looking at the files by Elle. He then explained to her that he believed this man was his father, and that he believed him to be dead. Elle then told Michael that his father was still alive and explained to him his father's past, as well as revealing that he had a sister and also a niece. After learning that his sister's Company partner, Leo Castern, had used love infatuation on her, Michael tracked the man down and attacked him, breaking his skull. Soon after he'd returned home, Michael was abducted by 2 villainous brothers who'd newly escaped custody. Leo rescued him because of his continuing emotions for Rhia. However, Michael believed that he'd set him up, and went to attack Leo again, being stopped only by Rhia. 'W8.5' In the alternate world where evolved humans are being hunted down, Michael's past history is the same until the moment he joined the New Company. In this world he did not and continued to stay hidden from the government and all non-evolved humans. The world was nearly destroyed and both the non-evolved and evolved human populations were nearly eliminated, with only a few survivors including Michael. Over the next years, Michael lived in the Capitol, located in America. He stayed there with a few other evolved humans. He fought in order to survive and therefore killed many. He was attempting to help save the last evolved humans left, after the split of world divided into humans and evolved humans. He worked for a team protect the survival of future humans along with his friend Soma. Michael met his partner Toni after saving her from the humans hunting their kind. She joined their team which occupied the Capital and used it as a central unit of their base of operation. They went on missions locating captive or threatened evolved humans, and saving them before they were killed or imprisoned. As well as this, they regularly travelled to Russia which was another place were operations were based. The biggest mission that Michael took part in was in Paris. He and the others travelled to Paris to help free evolved human prisoners kept there. In order to do so they needed to destroy the backup generator for the whole power of Paris which was located underneath the Eiffel tower. During this mission, they successfully blew up the generator also causing the Eiffel tower to fall and collapse. When running away to escape, Michael was then taken by the hunters who dragged him to a nearby building belonging to them. Soma followed him, to try and break him free. Soma then witnessed Michael's death as he was shot in the head by one of the hunters. Evolved Human Abilities Sound Conversion Michael has shown that he can absorb sonic energy with ease and can absorb all the sound within a room. His body is able to change the sound so that he can release it out in different types of energy. He doesn't seem to be able to live off this energy or use it to heal himself or recover. However, he has shown that he can exert the sonic energy out in its original form, propelling a powerful sonic blast from his hand or his mouth. It is powerful enough to throw a person across a room. He can also use it to create light, emitting it from his body or forming balls or blasts of light, which seem to have a burning effect on the object it hits. This part of his ability seems to have tied in with his emotions, as he has been able to illuminate himself without knowing, and he seems to glow yellow and bright when happy or in a positive mood, and glows red when in anger or in a negative mood. His weakest performance seems to be using sonic energy to give himself telekinesis, and moving small objects. He can also create fire, but currently only when frustrated. His hands begin to glow and flame up, and his hands and arms can actually turn into fire as well. Finally, he can also form sparks of electricity from his hands and fingertips. This is another hard task for Michael to perform. Enhanced Hearing Michael is able to hear sounds that no normal human could hear. His hearing is enhanced to a superhuman level strong enough to hear people's heartbeats from across the room. He can control his enhanced hearing but only on rare occasions. Michael can hear a wider range of sounds and is able to use his enhanced hearing to guide him around a room without the use of sight. Mostly he wears specially designed earmuffs to block out the other sounds that he hears. Sound Visualisation As well, Mchael is able to see sound as colour and light. These show as flurries of light which represent the sound waves that are moving. The brightness and colours vary from types of sound, the loudness of it and the way it is shown. Michael sees all sound waves as light and colour all of the time but has gotten use to the idea of seeing it. He can see the sound when using his other abilities also. Sonic Speed Another ability that Michael posses is the power to move faster than humanly possible. His ability is to move at sonic speed. This is different from enhanced speed as it is actually a whole different ability, although it works in a similar way. Michael's body allows him to move like sound waves, allowing him to move up to the speed of sound. This ability allows him to create a sort of "sonic boom" whilst travelling at high speeds. His ability is also different as he cannot pass it on to others, and it would not augment to travel through time. [[Sonic Combustion|'Sonic Combustion']] Sonic combustion is another ability of Michael's which allows him to effectively cause objects to "blow-up" by expanding sound waves from inside of the object or being. He is able to mentally control a target to which he wishes to "blow-up" which takes a lot of concentration. This ability is strong and can be used over large distances. The ability works by focusing on a target Michael wishes to "blow-up", Michael then is able to see the sound waves that travel within the object and make them expand within the target until the objects "blast" open. This ability takes a lot of focus but works quickly, however Michael has had trouble trying to make large objects "blow-up". Physical Appearance Michael has light skin and short brown hair. His eyes are a bright blue and have been described as being big and like "glass orbs". He is also rather handsome, dresses smartly and is a charming man. Michael has a nice smile and is about 6ft tall. He is rather quiet and has a friendly face. Most of the time Michael wears earmuffs, to block out sounds that he can hear all the time due to his ability. He is rarely seen without wearing them, although he has specialised earmuffs made that range in different colours. Etymology The name Michael is a biblical name, Hebrew in origin, which means "Who is like God?". This could have meaning to how Michael is an evolved human and possesses special gifts that may be compared as being godlike gifts. His surname is Gaelic and means "curly" or "ingenious" or "clever". This could refer to how Michael is an intelligent man. Category:Characters